


Picking up the pieces

by bitheflowers



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitheflowers/pseuds/bitheflowers
Summary: When Kurt kisses her after his speech, Diane struggles with feelings of lust, love and doubt. A filler for that night in 1x05.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to get this whole fic up before the season finale, it should be three chapters so bear with me please. And thank you for reading!

“Great, I mean you didn’t rush… You made all your points comprehensible, I mea-“

And then he’d kissed her. Somehow it didn’t come as a complete surprise to her; the determined look in his eyes had been enough of a sign. However, the second his hands touched her arms, softly grabbing her before his lips pressed against hers, she got that overwhelming feeling. It was a cliché and she hated to admit it but she felt that old familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach. Some would say it were butterflies, others might just call it some form of arousal or lust. Whatever it was, it made every single sliver of doubt vanish from her mind.

Immediately, she responded, as if she had never stopped doing this, kissing him back just as eagerly. She kept telling herself that this wasn’t supposed to happen, that this wouldn’t solve things between them, but her body seemed to have a mind of its own. A sigh escaped her lips when instead of pulling back, she went in for more, deepening their kiss. The realisation that she had missed this more than she had dared to admit to herself crossed her mind. Kissing him now felt as good as it had even on their first date all those years ago, it had always felt just right. Eventually he ended the kiss slowly, placing another small peck on her lips. Diane kept her eyes closed for a second, fearing the captivating sight she’d no doubt meet when she opened them. Her brain was right, for when she looked at him again, he looked absolutely irresistible. His smug smile and the twinkle in his eyes made her knees go a little weak and she couldn’t help but laugh.

She studied his face meticulously, as she had done numerous times before. Her eyes went from his lips to his hair and back again, simply admiring how damn good the man looked. With a smirk she leaned in again, licking her lips in anticipation. This time she was the one initiating the kiss, which was much more passionate than the previous one. Almost automatically her arms wrapped around his neck and she couldn’t hold back a soft moan. Her fingers found their way into his hair easily while his hands grabbed her hips to pull her even closer. She smiled into their kiss, because all she felt was happiness and love wash over her, mixed with a sense of absurdity… God this was a bad idea. She moved her lips over his jaw to his ear and she couldn’t resist leaving a bruising kiss on his neck, letting her tongue soothe the red mark she left behind.

“Come back to my place.”

She blurted out, her voice low and hoarse. The words had fallen from her lips almost subconsciously and Diane froze when she realised what she had said. As if kissing him wasn’t bad enough already, this would only make things more complicated. Her mind was racing but it didn’t stop her from looking up at him with a mix of hope and lust in her eyes. He looked confused, clearly taken by surprise by her bold offer. She searched his face for a sign that could assure her that this was the right thing to do. Surely he had hoped that they would end up sharing more than just that one kiss, she thought. His stoic look was disrupted by a small smile.

“You sure?”

He spoke softly, carefully. In all honesty, she wasn’t sure, he probably knew that. Her rational mind was screaming at her in protest, once again, but she didn’t want listen. She wanted him, even just for one night. They could go back to their complicated and painful relationship afterwards. For now, she simply needed him again. So she told herself they would deal with the consequences later, after they had satisfied this craving that had clearly taken over both of their minds.

It took her a moment to nod and reassure him. His hands were still holding her hips, more loosely now. Diane moved her hands down to meet his, entwining their fingers while she leaned in to place a soft kiss on his lips.  
He held onto her hand as he led her out of the auditorium to his car. The familiarity of it all scared her but it felt so comfortable at the same time. As she sat down in the passenger seat of his truck, it felt exactly like it used to. The faint scent of gunpowder and Kurt was still the same, his fingers still tapped the steering wheel while he drove and he still couldn't keep his eyes on the road, getting distracted by her presence next to him. Diane tried her best not to give in to the urge to run her hand up his thigh, instead keeping her hands folded in her lap. She bit her lip in anticipation as thoughts of where they'd end up popped up in her head. Of course they would end up in bed together, it was inevitable.

Now she fumbles for her keys with trembling hands, the anticipation and nerves getting the better of her. It’s nothing new, she tells herself, they have been here so many times before. The deliciously toxic foundation of their relationship consisted of this, of impatiently making their way inside only to tear into one another as soon as the door closed behind them. Countless nights ended with hasty, lustful sex, in her hallway or her living room, when they simply couldn’t wait to get up to her bedroom. This time, however, she’s nervous. It feels like a first time in some way and it takes her a second to clear her mind before she pushes the door open.

He doesn’t give her time to think as soon as they get inside. His hands push against her hips until her back hits the wall. He’s rough, demanding, possessive, but she revels in it. For now, that’s exactly what she needs to chase her worries from her mind. She loses herself in the way he kisses her and how good his body feels against hers again. However, she can feel his kisses change from passionate and hard to something more loving. He slows down eventually, pulling back and resting his forehead against hers, this small, tender gesture forming such a contrast with his lustful behaviour seconds ago.

She senses his hesitance; he feels nervous about this too. Her hand comes up to caress his cheek and for a second everything is so soft and gentle. There’s a hint of doubt and insecurity in his expression and when her thumb brushes over his skin, all she sees is the most humble look in his eyes, as if he suddenly feels the need to ask her if this is okay but he doesn’t quite know how to. He’s still the same stoically silent man she fell in love with, the one she understood without any words and so she decides to answer his unvoiced question as she always does.

“I want this, Kurt.”

She whispers almost inaudibly but the intricate smile forming on his lips tells her he heard her. It astonishes her still how vulnerable he is with her, even if he can’t verbalise it. He shows her in his own way. With a smile of her own she presses her lips against his again, reassuring but also encouraging him.

“I want you…”

The words come out raspier than her previous ones as she mumbles them between kisses. Whether he wants to respond or not she doesn’t know nor does she care. She wants him, badly, and the increasing pace of her kisses is the most obvious sign of that. He seems to pick up on what she wants soon enough, when he tightens his grip on her hips again and starts sucking her lower lip between kisses. Soon his lips travel along a well known path down her neck, his teeth grazing her skin. She doesn't try to hold back her moans, instead giving in to the pleasure he is already causing her. Her vocal responses had always served as a turn on for him and she expects no difference this time. While his kisses on her neck intensify, his hands slide down from her hips to her ass, grabbing and squeezing possessively.

  
She can feel his lips move down to her collarbone and suddenly she's aware of how clothed they still are and how badly she wishes they weren't. As if he can read her mind his fingers slide down her thighs to the hem of her dress, slowly pulling the garment up to her hips. The needy groan that escapes his lips when he looks her up and down, is like music to her ears. It feels empowering and almost triumphant to still have that effect on him. A wicked grin graces her lips as his one hand moves up her thigh again, while the other finds its way to her breast, teasing her through layers of clothing. His fingers ghost over her panties and all she can do is grab his face in both hands and pull him in for a searing kiss.

In the back of her mind, a dilemma pops up. As much as she would like to, they can't stay in her hallway all night. They have to pull back long enough for them to make their way into her bedroom. That would mean stopping him though and God, she doesn't want him to stop right now. Another moan escapes her lips when his fingers press against her a little more insistently. Maybe they should just do it here, get it over with. However, she can't deny that she doesn't mind the idea of him staying a little longer. In fact, having him in her bed again seems so tempting…

“Not here,” she murmurs, once she's made up her mind. No, this won't be a quick fix that ends in an awkward goodbye. She wants more, needs more than that. He can still leave afterwards, she tells herself. He stops kissing her lips but moves on to her neck once again, responding to her in a soft mumble against her skin. His reply takes her by surprise and sends a shiver down her spine.

“Why not? Wouldn't be the first time…” He emphasises his words by pushing his hips against hers, making clear that they could get this over with right here and now. The corners of her lips turn upwards in a smirk and she runs a hand through his hair. With a sigh she pushes herself off the wall, determined to take this elsewhere, however tempting his suggestion may sound. She takes his hand in hers, slowly tugging him with her as she turns to the stairs.

“Come on.” She smiles back at him before leading the way up to her bedroom.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's pure smut honestly, oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this isn't gonna be up before the finale, because life has just been super busy for me. I will try to get the last chapter up asap though!

She closes the door to her bedroom and turns to him without bothering turn on the lights. The dim light coming in from the windows will suffice for now. The room is lit up just enough for her to make out his facial features, to distinguish his sexy smirk and the lust in his eyes. With a wicked grin on her lips, she takes slow steps towards him; now that he’s right here in her bedroom, the game changes. There is no going back, they have passed the point of no return, so she might as well take her time enjoying this. The finality of having him in her bedroom seems to make her bolder as she takes his jacket off of him while her lips inch cruelly close to his, but not quite close enough to close the distance between them. He knows what game she’s playing, she can tell by the bemused look on his face. The rushed need from before seems to have settled down and been replaced by torturously slow seduction.

His jacket lands on the floor and immediately her hands are back on him, her fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt hastily. Once they’re undone, she pulls the shirt from his trousers, looking up into his eyes. She holds onto his open shirt as she pulls his body to hers and she finally allows his lips on hers again. The kiss deepens instantly eliciting a needy groan from her while she pulls him back towards the bed blindly. Suddenly she feels her leg hit something and before she knows it she loses her balance, tripping over one of the boxes scattered around the room and subsequently breaking away from him. Before she can fall over completely, a strong arm around her waist stops her. Diane gasps and stares at him as he holds her tighter than before. Intuitively he crushes her against his naked chest, keeping her upright. The look in his eyes expresses pure love and care and it takes her by surprise how deeply this touches her. She swallows hard, trying to regain herself and let go of that emotion again. With a sigh she leans into him, moving closer but more tentatively now. He presses a soft kiss against her cheek and her heart drops when she hears him whisper to her.

“I’ve got you.”

One of his hands comes up to brush a lock of hair from her face and she can’t help but smile at his gesture. He cups her cheek and kisses her on the lips again this time, wordlessly telling her that they can fall back into their passionate game. His hand slides down from her cheek to her neck as he deepens their kiss. She moans against him and resumes her earlier task of pulling him to her bed. When her knees hit the edge of the bed, she falls eagerly, pulling him down on top of her. With her fingers in his hair, she holds him to her as he kisses down her neck and moves his hands up and down her sides. Since her dress is still in the way, she sits up and starts to pull down the zipper herself. He grins at this, clearly pleased by her eagerness, before he takes over and pulls the zipper all the way down. He lets his hands linger on her thighs when he pushes the dress up and over her hips and takes it off of her.

Kurt groans at the sight of her and the sound thrills her. He used to be as stoic in bed as he was anywhere else, but somehow she’d coaxed him into letting go more and being more vocal when it came to sex. His groans had turned her on more than she thought they would and she has to admit that they still have that effect on her. She lies back again, expecting him to hover over her and kiss her again, but instead his lips travel down her chest, placing sloppy kisses between her breasts. He takes his times grabbing her breasts and teasing her, pampering her with soft kisses and little bites along her skin. After a while, he moves his hands under her to her back to unclasp her bra and pull it from her. Now when he kisses her, she feels his naked chest pressed against hers, which makes her sigh into his mouth. Her hands roam over him, touching whichever part of him she can, before they slide under his shirt and push it off of his shoulders. He sits up to throw it on the floor with his jacket and to her surprise he doesn’t lean back down again. She closes her eyes as she realises what his next move will be. He’s always been good to her, extremely giving and focussed on her pleasure. So when he slides down her body now and settles between her thighs, a smile spreads over her lips. It feels as if he wants to prove to her that he can still worship her like this, as if this will make up for what he’s done and even though they both know it won’t, she won’t stop him from trying.

He kisses her thighs softly, meanwhile hooking his fingers under the hem of her panties. He teases her by pulling them down a tiny bit without actually taking them off and she can feel him laugh against her skin. They both enjoy this, this isn't merely a way of pleasuring her. He revels in the build up and the teasing, in the way she reacts when he finally leans in and starts devouring her. For now he only places feathery kisses on her through her panties and she groans at the contact. It's not nearly enough but it's a start. It's been so long since he's done this to her yet it feels so incredibly familiar. Slowly but steadily he pulls her panties down her legs and when they're finally off, he leans back down to her. His fingers tighten on her thighs as he prompts her to put her legs on his shoulders, allowing him to hold her hips and keep her where he wants her.

A loud moan falls from her lips when he starts pleasing her. The intense contact of his lips and his tongue on her, makes her grab onto his hair and tighten her legs around his head. Soon she's pushing her hips down against his face, craving more and more of the incredible feeling he gives her. As he hits a particularly sensitive spot, she gasps and whispers in a low voice.

“Hmm right there…”

It's more of a confirmation than a direction, but he responds to it nonetheless. He mumbles into her, sending a shiver down her spine.

“I know, I remember.”

His words make her moan even louder and she can't help but look down into his eyes. She bites her lip hard at the sight of his intense stare and his mouth pleasuring her. She can't hold back a “fuck” when he keeps going back to that one spot that drives her absolutely mad. He knows exactly what he's doing and she's reminded of just how skilled his tongue is. The sensation of his beard scratching her thighs only contributes to her building orgasm and she throws her head back into the mattress, holding onto it for dear life, as he adds his fingers to his stimulation. Her movements become less controlled and more erratic and with her legs keeping him against her and her own hands grabbing onto the bedsheets until her knuckles turn white, she feels herself nearing her peak. She groans as he continues to hum into her and lick her relentlessly. Her back arches up and a muffled scream rips through the room as she comes hard. She closes her eyes and bucks her hips up against him, moaning loudly. He doesn’t back down, instead looking at her in awe and keeping her tightly in place.

Her whole body is trembling as she tries to slow down her breathing and come down from her high. His fingers continue teasing her, much more gently now but still enough to draw soft humming sounds from her. Diane reaches down, stroking his hair while he kisses his way up over her stomach. She sighs against his lips once he reaches her mouth and kisses her deeply, a low moan escaping her in reaction to the taste of her on his tongue. He grins against her lips and it makes her laugh smugly, knowing that this is as much of a turn on for him as it is for her.

Even now, he refuses to take his fingers from her, keeps up that torturous but steady pace and it starts to distract her again more and more. Her hand travels down his body and she manages to unbuckle his belt blindly. Now at least she can return the favour and have some leverage. She shoves his trousers and his boxers down in one swift movement and finally she gets to touch him. His breath hitched when she takes him in her hand, though he tries to keep kissing her just as passionately. She smirks against him, revelling in this power she has over him. It had always been intoxicating to her how undone he became when she touched and pleased him.

She builds up a rhythm with her hand, going fast enough to make him groan occasionally, without pushing him further than that. The effect it has on him is obvious when his fingers slowly slip out of her, his focus now solely on the feeling of her hand on him. His eyes drop closed and she places one final kiss on his lips before pulling back and pushing him off of her slightly. Immediately he looks at her, his expression full of confusion. She merely smirks in response, sitting up and leaning in to whisper to him.

“Let me turn over.”

She doesn’t wait for a reply, instead turning over and getting on all fours in front of him. He’s startled for a second but catches up quickly as he comes up behind her and grabs her hips. An inaudible mumble leaves his lips and she can only imagine it being an expletive of some sorts. Diane tilts her head back, spurring him on and encouraging him to precede.

“Come on.”

He doesn’t need to hear those words twice. He thrusts into her almost roughly, making her groan loudly. His fingers tangle in her hair, an old habit that they can’t seem to get rid of as his thrusts become more vigorous. He pulls her head back and holds onto her hips tightly, while she tries to push back against him as much as possible. She can tell he’s close already, the build up from earlier helping him most of the way there. The force with which he drives in to her makes her drop onto her forearms and she takes this opportunity to slide her hand down her body, rubbing herself to get there with him. When he realises just what she’s doing, he groans and quickens his pace, holding her tightly. She mutters a warning in between moans that she’s close, sooner than she even expected and he tightens his grip on her hair in a silent response.

As soon as she starts contracting around him, he loses himself completely. He’s thrusting into her harder and deeper, intensifying her orgasm along with his. She gasps for breath as she collapses onto her torso and he keeps pushing into her, grunting noisily. When he finally slows down, her hair is damp with sweat and she’s panting hard. He leans down to place soft kisses along her spine, soothingly trying to calm her down.

“God, wow, I…”

His voice is hoarse and he’s not exactly sure what he’s trying to express when he speaks. She laughs and looks at him over her shoulder, her eyes closing again as she agrees.

“Yeah, I know.”

After a while, he rolls off of her and she groans at the loss of having him inside her. They lie in silence for a couple of minutes, simply panting and staring up at the ceiling, uncertain of what happens next. Eventually he breaks the silence when he sits up and turns his back to her, ready to get out of bed. 


End file.
